saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor of Darkness
(occasionally also referred to as Fiend Emperor) is the title given to the ruler of the Fiends in Endless Utopia Online. The title is currently held by Cristian Lucilfer, lord of House Blackwyng. History The first Emperor was Kanon Daemon, the younger brother of prince Morthora. Legend has it that he gained the throne after defeating each and every one of the current living Fiendlords single-handedly and made them kneel before him. Ever since then, unlike a regular automatic hereditary monarchy, the title of Emperor was not hereditary, but rather had to be gained. Fitting the Fiends' culture, it generally goes to the strongest Fiend or Hybrid Fiend who dares to claim the throne. This is why there is generally a Tournament held to decide the best fitting claimant. It is possible for the son of an Emperor to become emperor himself, and this is known to happen quite often, but for that, he first has to earn it. Generally, only Fiendlords and sometimes recognized fiends/hybrid fiends are the ones to participate in the tournament. This means that the tournament is rather short, with three or four rounds. However, they can also be massive events with thousands of participants. Depending on the number of participants, they organize eliminatory matches. The Fiends divide into groups of approximately the same number, where a free-for-all is fought until a single one is left standing. This individual then participates in the main event. Though fights are generally to the death, a fight ends if one is knocked unconscious or if he surrenders. Surrendering, however, is looked down by most fiends. Once one of the two finalists wins, he is crowned Emperor of Darkness. The Fiendlords then swear fealty to their new leader, as do all participants of the tournament (in case of players, this includes those who die during the tournament and then respawn). When the new Emperor of Darkness is not a lord, he generally does not have any household members or men who follow him. In these cases, some participants of the tournament and sometimes other Fiends swear servitude. Sometimes this can lead to the creation of a new House. The title of "Empress of Darkness" or "Fiend Empress" is given to the wife of the emperor, but there has never been a woman who won the title in a tournament since they were never allowed to join. If a player with the title of Emperor dies, he cannot reclaim the throne again. The Imperialguard Besides the men who serve the Emperor of Darkness, there is an elite group of seven warriors who follow and protect their king, known the "Imperialguards". They are supposedly some of the best Fiend warriors, chosen by the Emperor of Darkness himself to serve as bodyguards, generals, and advisors. The seven are also in turn lead by one of them, who is known as the Captain Commander of the Imperialguard, simply known as the Captain Commander. These seven swear holy vows to serve and defend their emperors, and to give their lives for him if need to be. The Imperialguard was created by Kannon himself, after an attempt on his life shortly after being crowned Emperor, taking inspiration from the older Draco Royal Guard. It is possible for a member of the guard to leave the army, but it's forbidden if they become Imperialguards. Those who do so, break their oath and are labeled an Outlaw, and therefore, wanted. As such, rouge Imperialguards have bounties on their heads to be returned to their king and incarcerated. Imperialguards can be dismissed from duty by the Emperor of Darkness when he considers it, but this is rather rare to happen. Under Cristian Lucilfer, the seven Imperialguards are: *Zack Ketch the Captain Commander of the Imperial Guard. **Rai Narukami, the "Chain-Bound Reaper". **Candelaria Salamanca **Ignacio Salamanca **Ulrich Schmidt **Selene Hardy **REDACTED Category:EUO Category:EUO Titles Category:EUO Terminology